


so pretty

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [41]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yuta really likes it when taeyong calls him mommy





	so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> this is a smut shitpost based on some porn i watched the other day and nothing else, enjoy

“yuta, yuta yes- oh god yes, please more,” taeyong begs. his nails are scratching red lines across yuta’s shoulders, back bent so far it’s starting to hurt and thighs burning as he bounces in yuta’s lap and it’s good, so so good but it’s not enough. “fuck me- ah p-please fuck me harder. i need it, please.”

yuta just hums, and strokes a hand up taeyong’s front. he jumps when yuta flicks at one of his nipples, breath hitching as he leans into the touch, but just as quickly as it comes, the touch is gone and taeyong lets out a distressed whine. even then, yuta doesn’t move his hips any faster, not too interested in listening to taeyong’s requests. “do you deserve it?” he asks instead, tilting his head where it’s pressed against the pillows and he smiles when taeyong whimpers, nodding his head as he lets out a stream of ‘yes yes yes’. cute, but it’s not what yuta’s looking for. “prove it, make mommy feel good and then maybe i’ll listen to you baby.”

taeyong nods again, looking more determined than he had before and he slows the roll of his hips before leaning down. he presses a gentle kiss to yuta’s adam’s apple, lips lingering for just a moment before he’s moving on, pressing a trail of kisses up the side of his neck, up to his ear. yuta lets out a soft sigh when taeyong nips at the shell of his ear, and so he keeps going, suckling on it for a second before moving back down his neck and biting at his collarbones. “you like biting huh, kitten? you can leave marks if you want, wouldn’t you like to show everyone else that mommy already belongs to someone? that i belong to you.”

the moan that taeyong lets out at the words is indecent, raw and wanton and it’s music to yuta’s ears. he runs his hands through taeyong’s hair, settling at the back of his head and then he’s tightening his grip until taeyong’s breath spikes again. “c’mon kitten, bruise me,” yuta encourages and taeyong lets out a shaky breath, seemingly calming himself before he’s leaning in. 

yuta groans when taeyong’s teeth latch onto the skin just above his collarbone, sinking in enough for it to mark but not too far that it’s the bad kind of painful. he holds himself there for a while, suckling the skin harshly and all yuta can do is hold on, his fingers flexing in taeyong’s hair when the elder boy bites a little harder. 

taeyong gasps when he finally pulls back, but he’s leaning back down almost straight away, laving his tongue over the reddened skin and suckling on it again lightly. taeyong repeats the motions a couple times, until there are marks spread like a constellation over yuta’s upper chest and neck and the pair of them are breathless. taeyong hasn’t finished proving himself though, and he slowly starts to pick up his the roll of his hips again as he kisses down yuta’s chest. he’s gentle as he flicks his thumb over yuta’s nipple, playful, and the smile that spreads across his face when yuta whines is simply adorable. it spurs him on, and he pinches a little harder this time, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger as he leans down and suckles on his other nipple. 

“yes, god kitten, you’re so good with your mouth aren’t you? so, so good for me,” yuta praises, fingers still clutched tight in taeyong’s hair and taeyong keens, lips falling slack for a second before he’s sucking and licking with a renewed fervour and god, it’s good. 

combined with the way his hips are still rocking, albeit slowly, it’s almost too much for yuta and now, only now has taeyong proven himself. he doesn’t tell his kitten that though, instead showing him through actions and the way taeyong yelps when yuta thrusts up into him is just.. perfect. 

“mommy, wha-“ taeyong starts, though he fades out when yuta fucks up into him again, instead letting out a pitiful whine, lips falling slack around yuta’s nipple. 

“is it that good, huh kitten? you made mommy feel good so now it’s your turn,” yuta says and then his hands are falling down to taeyong’s waist, holding him steady as he starts to fuck him properly. 

and taeyong? taeyong melts against yuta’s chest, cheek mushed against his skin and lips parted around a constant stream of whimpers as he holds on for dear life. his moans are high, airy, and so so pretty and he preens when yuta tells him just as much. “mommy you’re too nice, so nice to me. and your filling me- ah, filling me up s-so well. thank you so much, thank you, thank you.. oh fuck.” taeyong sounds ridiculously fucked out as he speaks and that only has yuta wanting to ruin him anymore. he speeds himself up and his thighs are burning at the work, but taeyong actually sobs, begging for more and so yuta pushes through it.

he’s rewarded well when not even two minutes later taeyong is spasming in his lap, calling out yuta’s name as he comes untouched. his come shoots over yuta’s chest, some even reaching his chin and yuta fucks taeyong through it, his hands stroking taeyong’s thighs soothingly as the boy loses it. 

it’s hard though, to keep his hands moving when he’s so close to the edge himself, and it only gets worse when taeyong starts to speak again. “i- ah, i feel so good. you always make me feel so good mommy, so floaty and nice. but i still need more, need you to come in me, fill me up please. please mommy,” he begs and yuta’s hips stutter. 

his thrusts are more erratic now, fast and rough as he searches for his own release and as he finally comes, his grip on taeyong’s thighs tightens enough that he’ll be left with bruises. 

and yuta’s always been loud in bed, he’ll shamelessly admit it, but now, as he comes raw inside of him, taeyong is moaning loud enough that yuta is sure the guys next door must be able to hear it. “yes, yes, fuck- it feels so good mommy, thank you, thank you, thank you,” he gasps, curling further into yuta’s chest as he keeps fucking himself through it, thrusting slowly now as he starts to come down. “god, i love you, love when you fuck me like this. i love you.” 

he voice softens as he keeps speaking, until he’s barely even whispering and yuta smiles softly, stroking a hand through taeyong’s hair. “i love you too, kitten,” he says back, leaning down to kiss the taeyong’s crown and the elder hums contentedly, nuzzling his cheek against yuta’s chest much like an actual cat. “now c’mon baby, we need to get you all cleaned up.”

that has taeyong whining. “but i don’t wanna move,” he mumbles and even without looking down, yuta knows that he’s pouting. 

“i know babe, but we’ll get all gross if we stay here. i’ll run us both a bath, yeah? and then after we can eat that nice ice-cream we bought and finish watching parks and rec?”

the mention of ice cream has taeyong perking up, and yuta mentally hurrahs when taeyong nods slowly, pushing himself up from yuta’s chest so he’s sat properly. “will you wash my hair for me?” he asks, pulling his best puppy dog expression as if he actually needs to convince yuta to say yes.

“i was planning on it,” yuta says back. 

“okay then, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my gay twt @lewdnct, i tweet gay things. that is all.


End file.
